Soda makers are devices aimed at carbonating water, namely dissolving carbon dioxide in water. The currently available soda makers use dedicated containers, for example in the shape of a bottle, normally supplied with the soda makers. These containers are especially designed for usage with a soda maker. For carbonating water, the container is filled with water and attached to the soda maker, while immersing in the water a tip that is fluidically connected to a source of pressurized carbon dioxide. The flow of carbon dioxide from the source of carbon dioxide, through the tip into the water, may be controlled by a user, for example by a valve that may be opened and closed by the user.
One drawback of the currently available soda makers is that they allow usage only of the dedicated containers that are especially designed, in terms of size and shape, for usage with specific soda makers. As a result, carbonating water with the currently available soda maker, while using other types of containers, like disposable water bottles, is impossible and in some cases not allowed.
Another drawback of the currently available soda makers is that they are huge and cumbersome, and normally immobile because of their size and weight.
Yet another drawback of the currently available soda makers is that there are expensive.
Still another drawback of the currently available soda makers is that the make use of large carbon dioxide containers that are reusable. Upon purchase of such carbon dioxide containers a deposit is paid in order to assure return of an empty carbon dioxide container in order to get in return a full carbon dioxide container. This conduct is cumbersome.
A further drawback of the currently available soda makers is that they are suitable for carbonating water in relatively large dedicated containers, for example bottles, and are not suitable for carbonating water in a relatively small container, for example a container in a size of a standard cup.
Yet a further drawback of the currently available soda makers is that they allow carbonation of only water, while carbonating beverages, for example beverages containing sugar or other solutes, is impossible, and even not allowed by some manufacturers of soda maker, due to the of foam produced during carbonation. The foam may enter the carbonation system and for example block gas tubes and the like.
Altogether, the aforementioned drawbacks of the currently available soda makers discourage potential consumers from using them, especially potential consumers that look for a portable, light, easy-to-use, versatile soda maker that allows carbonating not only water but also beverages, for example beverages containing sugar, stored in various types of containers, like bottles in various sizes and shapes, smaller containers, for example in the size of a standard cup, and the like.